


And We All Fall Down

by aplaceformyshipstoanchor



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 05:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11075256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aplaceformyshipstoanchor/pseuds/aplaceformyshipstoanchor
Summary: Molly Hooper may have broken off her engagement from Tom, but there are lingering effects from her relationship. And with Jim Moriarty back to torment the Baker St "family", how will Molly deal with this development? Sherlock, John, and Mary step in to help, but how will Sherlock handle this new foray into...sentiment?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my ff.net account twilights_quill.

Molly Hooper's knees buckled. Her typically English complexion was replaced by a sickly, ashen mask. Sweat formed along her hairline and across her heaving chest.

 _Positive_.

The word spelled out in cold, factual lettering. As she sank to the bathroom floor she cursed at herself for choosing to do this at work. It had seemed like the better alternative to her lonely flat. But now, she wished that she were at home with Toby nosing his way onto her lap. He always sensed when she was upset.

_A pounding on the stall door._

" Molly? Molly you've been in there for thirty-one minutes….Do you need…any..assistance?" a deep voice asked with a mixture of discomfort and annoyance.

Molly blinked and shook her head. Sherlock? What was he doing in here? Of course the "Ladies" sign on the door wouldn't deter him when he was pressed for results on an autopsy. Molly picked herself up off of the floor and attempted to wipe the sweat off of her face and neck. She looked a mess, but at this moment she hardly cared. Quickly stuffing the item in the feminine disposal bin, Molly prepared herself to face the detective. Taking a deep breath she slid the latch across and opened the stall door.

" Really Sherlock? What will people think? You hanging about in the Ladies'?" Molly attempted to sound teasing, but her voice came out flat. She walked quickly past him and went to wash her hands. The hot water felt refreshing and for a fleeting moment Molly allowed herself to blank out every sound and thought, to focus on the warmth of the water caressing her fingers. She turned off the tap and turned to find Sherlock studying her intently. His gaze was piercing, but not harsh. He looked truly puzzled.

"What?" Molly asked, putting her fingers through her messy hair.

" You really had no idea did you?" he answered.

"About Mr. Morgan? Yeah I had a pretty good idea when I first saw the lesions on his arms and…" she was cut off by a wave of Sherlock's hand. His voice lowered and his face shifted to a gentler visage.

"Molly. You know what I mean. You really didn't know about the pregnancy did you?" He said the words carefully, almost tenderly. Molly started breathing quickly, feelings of anxiety and embarrassment churning her stomach.

"Wha…I...I'm not" Molly knew she couldn't deflect or deny. Not to him. " No." She simply said. Not knowing how to elaborate. "When did you?" she asked, more for something to say than for any real interest. She knew how Sherlock's mind worked. She didn't need to hear his deductions. But it gave her a minute to figure out how she could end this confrontation.

" Well in the last few weeks you have put on about eight pounds. More than you would from mere post-breakup comfort eating. Your breasts, though still small have been pushing against your blouses more pronouncedly. You seemed more tired than usual, but not from an increase in cases. Your usual PMS-induced irritability hasn't reared its head this month. You…" Sherlock trailed off. He shifted uncomfortably, his hands opening and closing at his sides. He decided to place them firmly behind his back in his trademark stance. He remembered how Mary had reacted when he had deduced that she was pregnant at her and John's wedding two months ago. Mary had claimed to be panicking. Looking now at Molly as she stood there, sweating and pale, he guessed that she too was experiencing a feeling akin to panic at the news.

"It has to be Tom's." Molly started slowly. Sherlock nodded and his mind went back to the evening he had asked Molly for help in planning John's stag night. The small pathologist had excitedly told him that she and Tom were "having quite a lot of sex." There was no one new in Molly's life as far as Sherlock could tell so her assessment must be correct.

"I…I was on the Pill. You know I wouldn't be reckless. Even if I was going to be married to him..." Molly's eyes filled with tears. "This just isn't how it was supposed to all work out. And now with Ji…Moriar…now with him back. Oh god Sherlock. What if he comes after me. Now?!" Molly slumped against the bathroom sink. Sherlock was at a loss. Molly never crumbled. Even when her relationship with Moriarty turned out to be a duplicitous ruse and she learned she was in fact dating a psychopath, Molly had stayed strong. When Sherlock had come to her in his hour of need before the Fall, she was battling a cacophony of emotions but shoved it all aside to help him. She was the rock in his life. He moved to stand in front of her, but realizing that his looming form would be more intimidating than comforting he knelt down. His hand reached out and touched her knee, a gesture he consciously didn't realize he was doing. Surprised by this bend in his austere posture, Molly locked eyes with the consulting detective and a small smile flickered across her lips.

"I must be in a right state, to have the great Sherlock Holmes comforting me on the ladies' room floor." She gave a sad chuckle. A part of Molly hated to be so fragile in front of him. But she was suddenly tired. So very tired. Her head slumped in an instant and just before her long strands grazed the tile floor Sherlock sprang forward to catch her limp form.

The doors to the front entrance of St. Bart's burst open as Sherlock plowed through. Molly was semi-conscious in his arms. With both of his arms occupied he could not waive down a taxi. Without hesitation Sherlock stepped off of the curb and into the lane. A taxi driving past screeched on its brakes, the driver's mouth agog. Sherlock shifted Molly in his arms to open the car door and placed her inside before sliding in next to her.

"221B Baker St!" Sherlock barked. Quickly feeling Molly's pulse and checking for clear signs of breathing. The cab driver looked in his back seat and indicated the hospital.

"Should the young lady be leaving a hospital? She looks like she could use a doctor." He asserted. Sherlock had no time for this. He whipped out his mobile and began punching in an urgent message to John. He looked up at the cab driver's face who had not made any movement to drive away. Sherlock leaned forward; his eyes were intense.

"To a doctor is exactly where I am taking her! Go!"


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

John and Mary Watson were already present and pacing back and forth by the time that Sherlock arrived at 221B Baker St. Sherlock's movements were swift as he carried Molly up the stairs and placed her in his armchair. It was clear to John and Marry that Molly was barely conscious. John did not wait to get an explanation from Sherlock, he moved quickly to Molly's side and began examining her. Mary rushed to the kitchen, not allowing her bulging abdomen to hinder her movements. As John checked her pulse and studied her pupils Mary reentered the room with a damp dishcloth and glass of cool water. Molly's eyes quivered, but she finally seemed to be fully aware of her surroundings. Sherlock, who had been standing nervously by the fireplace, dropped to one knee and gripped Molly's arm.

"Molly. Molly are you alright?" he asked urgently. Molly shook her head slowly, taking the water that Mary offered her.

"I'm fine. Really. John…Mary…what are you doing here? When did we get here?" she looked to Sherlock for explanation. He cleared his throat and sprang up back into a standing position.

"Well. You had…fainted while we were in the bathroom. It is common for pregnant women to faint or become light-headed, but it doesn't hurt to get a doctor's opinion. Naturally, I called John." Sherlock looked to John with gratitude.

" You were at Bart's, couldn't you have taken her upstairs Sherlock?" Mary asked, ignoring the word "pregnant".

"Yeah Sherlock, I mean I know you think most doctors are incompetent but…wait. Pregnant? Molly?!" John looked baffled. He looked between Sherlock and Molly. "Wait…you didn't? It's not?"

"Mine? Don't be ridiculous John!" Sherlock almost shouted.

"Oh nicely, done Sherlock." Mary admonished, noticing Molly shifting uncomfortably in the armchair upon Sherlock's declaration. Sherlock's eyes traveled to Molly and he too noticed her expression. He sighed.

"I only meant that since Molly and I have never engaged in intercourse, it is ridiculous to think that I was the father. You've never known me to be intimate with anyone, John. At least not earnestly." Sherlock explained, hinting at his brief "relationship" with Janine.

"Oh yeah, we are still going to have words about that Sherlock," Mary said sternly. She turned to Molly, " It's Tom's, isn't it?" Molly's nod confirmed. Mary patted her arm and held the damp cloth to Molly's temple.

"It's all right really. Not as bad as people make out. Once I got past the morning sickness I was fit as a fiddle, wasn't I John?". Molly's eyes began to well up and her breathing again quickened.

" But you aren't exactly on your own are you?" Molly said sadly. She wiped away her tears. "But like you said. It won't be so bad will it? Women do it all the time." She half smiled. "Though most women don't have a murdering psychopath as an ex…" She trailed off. John's face became serious and he turned to face a troubled Sherlock.

"Sherlock, Molly is right. Moriarty will be after her. And if she is pregnant, it's only a matter of time before he figures that out. He went after the three of us last time. He won't leave Molly out of it this round." He reached for his wife's hand. "Or Mary." Sherlock's eyes quickly darted between all of his companions. His back straightened and his jaw set.

"I promise all of you, if Jim Moriarty is alive and ready to resume our game I will do everything in my power to protect you all. I made a vow to you John. And to you Mary. And to the baby. I will spend the rest of my life living up to that vow." Sherlock declared. He turned to Molly. His face relaxed markedly but his voice remained solemn.

"Now Molly Hooper. It seems there are two more lives I must add to my list." He bent his head down and kissed Molly lightly on the cheek.


End file.
